


Places

by faithinthepoor



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faithinthepoor/pseuds/faithinthepoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written for the Three challenge at <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile">femslash100</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Places

I remember being good at things but those memories aren’t mine anymore. My head opened and that life disappeared. I am good at different things now, strange, scary things that shouldn’t be known. Visions, sensations, feelings; real yet not mine. I don’t want them but they don’t stop, not even when I am with her. She gives me pictures of the two. Inara glistening, contorting, slick; real flesh burned into an echo. Simon powerful, thrusting, sweating; dreams that she wants made flesh. I’m not there, I am nowhere, I touch her but I don’t, I am broken, I am third.


End file.
